full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Wong
Jessica, Jessie, Jess and Jay to her friends, is a independent and bubbly independent reporter and independent blogger. Coming from a poor family that has been victimised by forces beyond their control, she has dedicated herself to getting to the truth of a situation no matter the risk and is willing to put her life on the line to make sure that the people know what's going on. She has never let the fact she was not popular or well liked get to her and has always kept an upbeat and enthusiastic outlook on life, despite the darkness she investigates. Still the supernatural was the break she needed, as prior to the arrival of the werewolf packs to Everett she had only twenty followers, but afterwards she had seventeen-thousand. Characteristics *'Name': Jessica Wong *'Aliases': Truthgirl1234 (Early), Wolfgirl5678 (Later), Jessie, Jess, Jay (Friends and loved ones) *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Pink *'Eyes': Golden Yellow *'Likes': Reporting, investigating, the supernatural, breaking and entering, adrenaline, getting the truth published, conspiracy theories, fish fingers and custard, camera's *'Dislikes': Censorship, Lutricia O'Neil, baked beans and bacon, her cup size, running out of memory on her phone, Woods *'Family': Mother and Father and a younger sister, distant relation to the Sonata and Darke family Appearance General Jessica is a medium height, medium build young girl with slight acne and freckles over her face. She has very little of a figure but always seems cheerful, however has been noted to have lovely long and silky hair that she holds back with a hair band. Clothing wise she often wears jeans, white shirts and brown jackets, all of which have plenty of deep pockets for her to store things in. She is not one for fashion hence why her look is fairly Spartan, but it is all very durable and unassuming. She does on occasion wear around a flat cap that she to try and look trendy or original. However she is in fact on occasion slightly paranoid about her lack of looks and has been known to pad out her bra. However despite her plainness she has a very charming smile which is shown off by her bubbly personality, but sadly she fails to realise she is already decent looking. Background Jessica Wong is the eldest of a rather large extended family of a maid and a painter, she had a fairly calm early life and while she did have to share a lot of things with her siblings the family was very happy. At a young age though she was taken out of sports which she used to love, when it became apparent that the pollen was causing her to break out in rashes. But apart from that everything was fine. However when she was eight years old her father crossed the art mogul Lutricia O'Neil and wound up with her father becoming blacklisted as an artist wrecking the families income. As a result this sent the whole groups lives into a downward spiral as they were forced to move into a smaller house, change schools and even forcing Jessica to begin to work menial jobs just to make ends meat. Due to how her families life was unjustly wrecked a young Jessica was inspired to try and prove her fathers innocence and took to the streets of Everett to try and uncover the truth. While she did not get very far she slowly changed her main focus onto other signs of wrong doing around the city and hoped to provide some closure to others. During this time she started her blog and also earned herself a criminal record for braking and entering a number of private facilities trying to find proof of corruption and back room deals. However try as she might to report the wrong doings in the city very few people seemed to take interest and her blog remained ignored and relatively unknown. Still this did not dampen her spirts and when she got into Shepard High she joined the schools computer club: and was almost instantly kicked out after she broke into Roland's house trying to find proof he had a gun she had seen. Thankfully Rolland never found this out, but the others were terrified that they would get associated to Jessica's aggressive style of reporting. Still undaunted she continued her pursuit of the truth she set up her own newspaper and kept up her reporting despite Roland threatening to kill her four times, with each time she escaped by the skin of her teeth. Still one night she was still at school when she thought she heard some screaming and went to investigate and found Sarah Pattrel and was very quick to call the police and Ambulances. Still as she was about to leave she followed a group of bloody paw marks out the building and in the distance saw something and got a picture of it. And once developed she knew it was a werewolf! From then on she began to report that werewolves exist and tried to repot in her blog and own newspaper Sarah had been attacked, until Sarah in a fit of fear educed rage threw her papers onto the ground and threatened to have the principle throw her out the school if she didn't stop. Jessica however sat in on the Lacrosse game the night the beauty trio turned originally planning to photograph them turning and was disappointed when they didn't turn up and dashed her hopes for her new story. Still as she continued to publish reports on wolves she soon tried to track down Lucien although failed each time, but became convinced the city was in danger. That was until the night of the Sub-Zero attacks. Her father having some pull got her into the event to report on it, hoping a nice charity event might help report n something that wouldn't get her arrested. Still she witnessed the Talbot pack saving the party goers from the ice villains rampage, and managed to get some good pictures, until her camera was destroyed in a stray ice blast. Still from then on she became convinced to find one of these wolves and get to the truth of what was happening. As such she followed every sighting and every event to try and find out what was really going on. She loved the fact she was going to bring to life the supernatural and get to the truth of what was going on in Everett. And while she became mildly obsessed over the issue she kept looking and looking until one evening, after a large fight she managed to find a wounded and Alpha who she promptly pulled out of the rubble and then dragged him back to a secluded spot and tied him up. While Peter was initially unsure of what to make of the Jessica's kidnaping him and installing 'safety precautions' he did allow her to interview him and she did let her go. And when she offered an interview directly from the 'wolf's mouth' her viewership skyrocketed propelling her to stardom. However with that came the risk to herself and her family, as super villains came to believe she and Alpha had some connection, causing her to get dragged into the supernatural. However still undaunted she reports on it with the same excited enthusiasm. Personality Jessica is both kind but fanatical. She believes in a clear sense of right and wrong and dislikes people sitting in a 'moral stagnancy' on issues. She gets very annoyed with people trying to justify things she sees as wrong and hates people who try to rationalise unjust actions as necessary, but conversely seems to shown some respect to those who come out and state what their intentions are. As such her black and white view on things can make her at times very hard to like, as Jessica will speak her mind regardless of who he is addressing, showing her fiery spirit that is not quenched until people know all the facts and see the truth of the matter. Jessica is though prone to making mistakes, suffering from her own form of ideological tunnel vision, believing there is always something more to people's intentions. She often thinks the police is corrupt and their are conspiracies going on and on more than one occasion persecuted a villain in her blog while failing to understand the reason behind their attacks, such as with Sub-Zero. This extremism is not always readily apparent, as it was not noticed by the Talbot pack for a long while as she trumpeted her support for them over and over, and it was not until she began to help them find out potential Hunters that the pack realised she was slightly barmy: she implicated half of the Pack members as potential hunters due to their frequent abscesses from school, disappearing on full moons and even the fact a few demonstrated advanced combat training, never reaching the conclusion they were the werewolves. Regardless though she is a kind and brave person. She cares a lot for her family and will risk life and limb to reach the truth of an issue. After a few experiences she does try to become a less black and white person after she is forced to face her own moral quandary of invading other peoples privacy and the fact she very willing breaks into buildings, a thing she has never considered illegal. After this she does try to become less extreme when she is forced to face the fact that what she is saying and doing can put her family at risk. And while she frequently states she hates nature exercise due to aggravating her hay fever and allergies she is an adrenaline junkie and loves to run about after a lead and is often seen giggling with excitement when in danger as she finds it exciting. Also while she will never admit it, Jessica is especially image conscious and secretly hates her body as she is rather plain and flat chested. While she does not consciously know she does it, part of her hate towards the Beauty Trio is because she is envious of how they look. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Dormant Lycanthropy': Due to her being a distant relation of the Sonata family she like her mother and siblings have dormant lycanthropy. However despite all the risk she puts herself in it has never awakened. Sonia Sonata theorises this is because she so frequently puts herself in danger and is on an 'adrenaline high' her body is used to it. *'Surprisingly athletic': Despite suffering from hay fever and sitting at a desk for extended periods Jessica is surprisingly athletic and has been able to climb buildings and even dangler herself over a window upside down and still pick its lock. She is no expert but she still surprises people. *'Allergies': Jessica is allergic to pollen and blossom, causing her to suffer from hay fever and break out in eczema during the spring. As such she is wary of woodlands and green areas as she can get easily sick in those areas, which is sad as she enjoyed them as a kid. Skills *'Climbing skills': She can climb up the side of many buildings without a ladder, doing nothing more than gripping the gaps between the bricks. True it takes a while and she gets a lot of scrapes and bruises but she gets there eventually. *'Photography and journalism': Jessica is naturally gifted at taking photos and writing articles. While she lacks the equipment or time to give them the spit and polish that professional papers or even the Shepard High club can do she is able to churn out a paper every week with consistent quality. *'Code and lock breaking': Jessica is no stranger to breaking and entering to get the scoop on a story. As such she is very good at picking locks and even breaking codes on security panels though only guess work, staring at which numbers are worn away on it. *'Wit': Jessica is a naturally bubbly person and is very quick with her fingers, feet and tongue. She always has a comeback and knows how to press peoples buttons to annoy them, as such she finds it very easy to both make people laugh and annoy people into doing what she wants. Equipment *'Several types of cameras': Jessica has a lot of camera's, ranging from full on photography to *'Smart phone': She adores her smart phone, as her dad scrounge up enough cash to buy it for her, as such she gets very angry if it is put in danger or taken from her. *'Lock picks': *'Grandmothers necklace': After their grandmother ran out on the family (when her lycanthropy awakened) the only thing they had to remember her was a small necklace, which was always given to the oldest child. While no one knows the truth, this is actually the recharge piece to the extremely powerful Reality Warp Fang which was separated from the weapon to disarm it. *'Eczema cream': She breaks out in blisters easily so has to keep this handy. Familiar Relationships Family Jessica is unquestionably devoted to her family, she loves them all to bits and they in turn love her. She is especially close to her mother who while is annoyed with Jessica's antics while looking for a story, feels her dedication to justice is quite admirable. The two share what can even be called a friendship, but Police The police's local trouble maker. Jessica has been caught breaking and entering a grand total of five times and has only been let off the hook due to the fact her mother and the local police chief are good friends, and the fact she is often genuine about her intentions to find the truth. Sadly this has earned her a criminal record and almost got her time at Juvenile hall. The police is hardly surprised to find Jessica at the scene of a crime and often just kick her out rather than arrest her as they know she has hardly ever done anything wrong. Jessica however is ignorant of the fact that the reason the police kick her out of a crime scene is because she could contaminate it. She prefers to believe they are hiding stuff or covering it up and is often the first to call it harassment and ruining the freedom of the press. She has often insulted them in her blog, however the police have never taken it personally as hardly any of them read it. After clearing up her act she does take time to also apologise to the police. Peter Talbot Self described 'Alpha's biggest fan', as she was amazed by his heroics at the Sub-Zero incident, to which she had snuck into to try and get a scoop for her blog. Peter himself actually likes the fact he has got a reporter on his side initially, as it allows him to get out his intentions and is initially blinded by all the positive praise he gets from Jessica. Its not until Jessica starts to suggest Ashley and Maria could be hunters he begins to realise that she is a little paranoid. Mikey Corvis Despite the two of them sharing a lot in common Mikey admits he knows very little about Jessica, apart from the fact she is a little to driven to find the truth. Jessica in turn considered herself Mikey's rival during her brief times in the newspaper club, although Mikey remained ignorant of this. However on leaving she lopped him in with her opinion of the rest of the newspaper club as a collective bunch of line towing reporters who cannot handle a little 'hands on' investigating. Mikey admits even after getting praise that she does tend to push what is acceptable in her blog posts. Jessica is one of the few people though who appreciates Mikey's skill at taking photos admiring his ability to get the best shots possible with minimum glare and maximum detail. Like with most things she gets into she is woefully ignorant of the fact that he takes pictures of girls in bikini's. Sarah Pattrel Sarah, along with Ashley and Maria were Jessica's preferred targets of investigation and reports for her independent school newspaper. Jessica was bullied by the trio like many others at the school and was not one to stand for their injustice and often took a stand against Sarah's bullying openly challenging her, which in turn often got her chased off by the schools jocks. Jessica however never admitted this but she was also secretly envious of the girls for being pretty and popular. Still she would always try to dig up dirt on them in revenge and try and ruin the 'façade' they put up. Still she was horrified when she snuck into try and photograph Sarah during her gymnastic training, hoping she would slip up, and instead found her mauled and bleeding: even writing a touching article the next day on how no one deserved what she got. However after seeing her photo of Lucian she spent the next few days though she tried to get Sarah to talk about the her attacker which the girl refused to do. Still she eventually guessed when Sarah would turn and sat in on her performance to steal a few photos, but when it came time to take some she couldn't do it, both because she felt sorry for Sarah and the fact she wasn't there. After the event she tried tracking down Sarah to talk to her about what had happened that night but never got anywhere. She even published a missing person alert on her blog which was promptly taken down by Sarah's mother. Still she kept her eye out and tied Sarah's fate into trying to track down Lucien. Ashley Norwest Like with the other members of the beauty trio, Jessica had somewhat of a grudge against Ashley for being bullied, intentionally or otherwise. She would often publish reports in her paper of Ashley persecuting people for not achieving a minimum standard of grades and Ashley in turn saw Jessica as a black mark on the schools reputation. It didn't help the fact that Jessica often reported on her Roland's antics, forcing Ashley to try and stop her boyfriend from hurting her. On more than one occasion despite her initial dislike for Jessica she was actually scared for her safety. As such when Ashley attempted to turn her life around Jessica did not buy a second of it and saw it a way for her to manipulate people. Ashley however was actually very sorry she could not get through to Jessica that she was sorry for what she had done to be popular and tried often to make amends, even trying to get Jessica back on the school paper: an offer Jessica refused. Ashley would later invited her to her party, and was surprised when she accepted it although did not know Jessica did it to dig up dirt on Ashley. Still Ashley found it highly amusing when Jessica fan-girled over meeting her persona Queen eagerly asking questions. Still as things went by and Jessica began investigating the Hunters, she would peg Ashley as one, as she kept disappearing during a full moon and was showing greater athletic skill and on one occasion seeing her use advance fighting moves. Ashley herself found this rather insulting. Maria DeBlanca As with most things Maria does not really seem affected by the fact that Jessica is still angry at her for being a part of beauty trio, and Jessica is still woefully ignorant that Maria did very little actual bully and just followed Ashley and Sarah around. She none the less respects Jessica's strong opinions, if finds her at times woefully idealistic. Jessica is also to caught up in her own head of Maria being a bully to accept that she isn't actually doing it. As with Ashley she pegged her as being a hunter to Alpha when he asked, and actually had to face palm on hearing it. Lucien Jessica managed to catch a shot of Lucien as he was fleeing after biting Sarah, and werewolf knows full well he had been spotted. To some degree he finds it jointly amusing and frustrating to have this girl follow him around trying to catch and expose him. Jessica managed to find two of his lairs before he got out and does admit that at some point it may be necessary to put the human down, but as of now finds her good exercise in staying hidden. Jessica personally knows zero on who Lucien is beyond that he is a werewolf and roughly where he is sometimes hiding. He knows he attacked Sarah and is determined to bring him to justice, but apart from that admits she has little idea as to who he is, but insists if he goes biting people randomly (even if in her mind they may have deserved it) he is still evil. Voice Actor *Maria Bamford Trivia *Created by The P.B.G and Onic *She is based off Lois Lane Navigation Category:Humans Category:Shepard High Category:Characters Category:Females